


the b word

by thisfp



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (in case that's a tag), Fluff, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Trans Patrick Brewer, and trans!!!!!!!!!!, girls' night coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfp/pseuds/thisfp
Summary: Patrick usually enjoys seeing how David responds to being riled up. This is different.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	the b word

It’s been a good day. Most days are good days here, in this strange town where he gets to split most of his time between running a business with his business partner and teasing said business partner. But today was especially good because he was able to achieve the exquisite two-for-one deal of teasing David with the very sales they made. Satisfaction curls in his gut with every sale, flaring every time David glances at the plungers and tries to keep his displeasure at bay. He chats with Twyla while he waits for his lunch and ends up falling down a Wikipedia rabbit hole with Stevie until they’re somehow reading about plane crashes in Alert, Nunavut. It’s the exact kind of day that makes him feel his roots dig a little deeper into this town. 

None of it prepares him for that evening.

He had pictured it, is the thing. Hell, he’d thought about it before they’d ever kissed. He’s never been a boyfriend before, but he’s wanted it since David first told him about a branded, immersive experience. He’s been careful not to label it when the generic dating term had been enough to make David squirm in a not entirely good way. It was fine - they were both coming into this with baggage, he knew they needed to take it slow. But there was nothing to keep it from making itself at home in his mind, no way to keep the thought from bubbling up unexpectedly like little flashes of what could be, of the things he’d wanted so badly he’d squirreled them away until David had come along and picked them out, one by one, as delicate as he was unaware. 

He’d imagined the word on the tip of David’s tongue with that soft, reverent voice he usually saves for baked goods. He’d pictured hearing it in the sultry dip that David’s tone takes on whenever Patrick tells him that Ray will be out for the evening. He’d wondered how it would feel to overhear it coloured with pride when David’s telling Stevie that he’s busy over the long weekend because Patrick had booked a hotel in Elmdale, actually.

It shouldn’t be so surprising when David snaps and it slips out after a day of being riled up. It comes out soaked in the disdain David has for Patrick’s shoes, the two syllables spit out with the same level of care David has for the small talk he’s forced to make with Roland as he buys yet another large foot cream. David is so caught up in his righteous indignation that he doesn’t even realize it’s out there, completely missing the way that Patrick’s entire body shifts to fit around the word, even though it must be so obvious. He feels dizzy, like his chair has been pulled out from under him. 

It’s almost better, this way. David wasn’t trying to please him, wasn’t imploring him to let David off the hook for sweeping. It just slipped out, thoughtless. Because Patrick is David’s boyfriend. Has been for a while.

He gets his bearings quickly, though, just enough to watch Stevie leave with unpaid merchandise, to tease David more and try and take his shoes off as David sits in his lap and tells him that socked feet in a public place are, actually, also incorrect.

He wraps his arms around David, his boyfriend, and leans in. “We do what we gotta do.”

His boyfriend smiles into the kiss, fighting it hard enough that his stubble scratches at Patrick’s face. He pulls back and gives himself a moment to bask in the radiance that is David Rose, his boyfriend, unabashedly happy. “I know you’ve had a very trying day, but do you want to come over? Your boyfriend’s roommate is out for poker tonight.”

“Excuse me?” David rears back, warmth instantaneously morphing back into umbrage in the way it only can with David. “Ray’s not at home right now and you didn’t tell me? We could have been there an hour ago!”

“David, the store’s been closed for thirty minutes.”

David huffs and pushes himself off of Patrick’s lap, hands fluttering. “Get up, stop wasting time, move it.”

He fixes his shoes and stands up, watching David scramble with his bag. “Say it again.”

“What?”

He steps into David’s space and puts his hands on David’s waist, blinking up at David in the way he tries to save for when he really needs David to pay attention. He can’t help it. “Say it again.”

The consternation melts away even as David rolls his eyes, easing into the kind of warmth he’d felt when he’d woken up in Stevie’s bed and seen David in all his unconscious, drooly glory in the early morning light. David sighs and spreads his palms over Patrick’s shoulders. “If my boyfriend wants to continue being my boyfriend, then he better compromise and take me back to his place right now.”

At the risk of being dumped for not following David’s precise instructions, he kisses his boyfriend instead. There’s real incentive to leaving quickly, even beyond David’s empty threat, but he doesn’t think he would mind if they stayed rooted to this spot, right here, in their store. He doesn’t really care where he is, so long as he’s with his boyfriend. He punctuates the kiss by ducking his head and pressing another kiss to the side of David’s neck, stepping back before he can convince himself to stay there longer. “Your boyfriend can accept that proposition, but I think that I might need my boyfriend to make a compromise too?”

David attempts a smile, looking like Twyla had just tried to offer him a smoothie. “Oh?”

“Mm,” He nods and folds his arms over his chest, leaning back into David’s touch. “You can pick the movie, but it has to be either Notting Hill or Runaway Bride.”

David grins. “Oh, Honey, we aren’t watching a movie tonight.”

Well. He can work with that too. After all, he wants to be a good boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> i've been wanting to write trans patrick for ages and this is really just dipping my toes in but i couldn't stop thinking about david accidentally giving patrick gender euphoria during his outburst (i'm probably not going to write this bc i have negative free time but see also: marcy calling patrick her sweet boy!!!!)


End file.
